01x03 Dragon Tales
Dragon Tales is Blessed's 3rd episode and episode 3''' of Season 01 Synopsis The episode starts with Piper and her husband Leo in their new found home. Piper shows a concern that her children don't have the original Power of Three powers to what Leo replies that they need to grow into their powers and will be given to them when the time is right. Meanwhile Wyatt, Chris and Prue are being attacked by Dragon Knights and are made believe that they vanquished them. Prue manages to borrow an athame so they are able to find out who they are up against. Chris is still getting over his break up with Sheena and buries his head in the Book of Shadows to find out more about the Dragon Knights with the help of their athame. Detective Joey Green shows up at the Manor with a warrant to look around due to noise complaints. Wyatt encourages Prue to cast a spell on the attic so that Joey would not find anything suspicious. Against Prue's will she casts a spell that actually works. Joey enters the attic and sees Chris holding an athame there and raises some questions. Chris snaps at him and storms out. After this incident, Jonathan O'Connor rings the Manor's bell looking for the Power of Three. Jonathan introduces himself as a Dragon Master and upon recognizing the athame in Chris' possession, he explains a little bit about Dragon Knights. Meanwhile Wyatt is kidnapped by Dragon Knights. Trying to find their brother, Chris casts the Calling a lost witch which takes him to the Underworld. Chris is attacked by Dragon Knights and finds out he has a new power. With his new found confidence that he was the first out of the three of them to get a new power, he is even more determined to find Wyatt. Jonathan explains some more to Prue about Dragon Knights while she explains him a little about the Power of Three and her family. They are also attacked by Dragon Knights but Jonathan and Prue manage to get them out the Manor. Detective Joey Green also confronts Darryl Morris about his days when he was related to the Halliwell Sisters. Darryl shuts Joey down though and refuses to answer his questions. While still wandering in the Underworld, Chris eventually finds Wyatt but being unable to free him, he is forced to go get Prue for help. Upon arriving at the Manor, Chris asks Prue to deal with the Bartender interviews while he stays hom brewing a vanquishing potion for Dragon Knights. Jonathan goes with Prue. Angela introduced herself to Wyatt in the meantime and revealed to him why they are so interested in him. Due to technical problems, Prue is forced to finish the interviews early and deal with the matter at hand. After the interviews Matt comes in late and exchanges a serious look with Jonathan. Chris is kidnapped by Dragon Knights and brought to Angela's liar, where she is brewing a potion and needs Chris' blood for it. She forces Wyatt to take the potion which turns him evil and he forgets about having siblings. While he is fighting Chris with his sword Excalibur, Prue and Jonathan shimmer in. Eventually they are able to turn Wyatt good again and vanquish Angela. It is also in this episode that Darryl's eldest son,Mikey has his debut on Blessed. Promo Magic Spells In total '''4 spells were used in this episode: * Attic Remodel Spell cast by Prue. * Attic Remodel Reverse Spell cast by Prue. * Calling For A Lost Family Member Spell cast by Chris. * Angela Vanquishing Spell cast by Wyatt, Chris and Prue. Potions In total 1 potion was used in this episode: * [[Dragon Knight Potion|Dragon Knight vanquishing potion]] brewed by Chris. Cast Category:Season 01 Category:BLESSED